Lines of life, Lines of destiny
by CampionSayn
Summary: This is a series of drabbles between pairings that might not always get the attention they deserve. Might be AU, might not. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: This is a collection of drabbles for those of Teen Titans. Some of these will probably be AU and most will contain quotes from the movies. Many pairings.

--------------------------------------  
SenseLESS

"Wish me luck!" A yellow and red streem followed the words of Kid Flash as he sped off to see his female of the opposite job description.

Beast Boy shook his head, Robin was sooo gonna chew him out later.

"I don't wish you luck. I wish you sense..."

------------------------  
Balalaikas

In retrospect, Cyborg had never asked out a girl in his life, so what would be so wrong with screwing it up with Bumblebee? Answer: Everything!

The half-teen half-robot sighed, rubbing his hands as he looked over the crowd of teen heroes. Or, more specifically, the chocolate skinned teen that always caught his eye.

"Is love. So go make move."

The fake Russian accent coming from BB's mouth beside him, was not helping Cyborg.

"BB..."

"No, seriously. Think about it. When the angel' balalaikas strum the sweet sound of love---"

Jumping forward, the little green teen began to dance.

"Mambo!"

-----------------------  
The usual

Looking over the railing, Robin could see Star play with the fresh new snow like it was some kind of precious metal. And when it melted in her hands she gave a million dollar smile.

"I'd love to do something for her... but, what?"

Speedy contemplated with his serious friend, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well, there's the usual. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

----------------------  
Think

A deviouse grin planted itself upon Gizmo's face as he turned from his room of nick-knacks.

"Mammoth, I have been thinking..."

"A dangerous pass-time, I know."

-------------------------  
Eyes

"He's blinder than a bat."

The Titan's were all contemplating Kid Flash's situation. Him and Jinx had been working very well together for the last year, and yet both of the, especially Kid Flash, were oblivious to each others' feelings.

"But, at least his eyes are blue." Star pointed out sympathetically.

-------------------------  
Home

Bar-hopping after a job well down was one of the things that Lightning enjoyed, but after three hours with his brother and BB downing shots, he was ready to go home.

"Well, I'm gonna go home and try and get sex from Terra."

"You're gonna go home and puke." BB corrected the taller man.

"Yeah, well... that'll be fun too."

-----------------------  
SAT

"God, I hate the SAT's! What does SAT even stand for anyway?" Billy Neumerous asked in an annoyed tone, his country accent escaping with every word.

"Well, it used to stand for Scholastic Aptitude Test, but now it just means SAT." Seemore explained, chewing on a jawbreaker.

"Or, it could mean Suck Ass Test. Or Septic and Toilets. Or Screwing Around Tight-ass..." Gizmo continued.

--------------------------  
El...

Speedy had never been good with directions, maps or any language besides English. So one could only imagine what it's like trying to get a ride from a girl two years his senior in Mexico.

"I need to get a ride in your el trucko to the next town-o."

------------------------  
Sunlight

"Okay, Raven don't get me wrong. The whole no sunlight and green tea thing is great. It's who you are, but I need the sun. I need the sun to grow. So please, please open the shades!"

The little green changling was groveling. Knees on the floor and everything.

-------------------------  
Never again

The holding cell was dead quiet, which seemed quite fitting as Robin swith his head in his hands and Gizmo and Billy Numerous sat at the table in oblivious bliss to the Titan's discomfort.

Finally the boy wonder got up and took in a steady breath.

"Let's go over this. You're in Brother Blood's five grand car, he's dead and his head's on Billy's shoulder and when the other Titan's arrive, Gizmo's got his wallet in his hand. How do you think this looks?"

"To you, terrible. To my mother, not that bad." Billy said, not looking like he was joking.

------------------------  
Tequila

No party was ever complete without boos. Even at a titan party, but one must keep in mind that those who get the boos must be quick, reliable and able to remember street names.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to turn right on Pembroke Lane and then a left on Mayberry, right?" The little green titan asked from within his robotic friend's car to the little speaker phone/ Image screen.

"No, no, no! It's left on Pembroke and then you turn another left on Wells Street!" The leader of the titans shouted from the other line looking rather ticked.

"Okay... I'll be a little late."

"We want that Tequila, you bastard!" Bumblebee shouted looking even more PO'ed than Robin.

------------------------  
Kiss My Eye's

"Before my time is up, I would hope you'de grant me a last request."

Blood was becoming the area's color as Speedy stood his ground, the assassin Chesire circling him carefully.

"Lets say I might. What's the request?" Chesire asked, no ill-humor in her voice.

"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."

-------------------------  
Poor unfortunate soul

Helping people was not in his nature. Of course if there was something in it for him, Slade would certainly assist someone.

"Remember Terra, that I help you only because to me you are a poor unfortunate soul. Not a friend, but an companion."

--------------------------  
Phone calls

"Okay, one more time Beast Boy. I am not the murderer. That's Slade. I'm but the only person who's made his 'really-pissed-off' list this year so of course he'd kill someone and send me the body in the mail." Mammoth explained to the little green changling in short understandable words.

Beast Boy was still not convinced.

------------------------  
Red Dragon

Contrary to popular belief, even a person as pychologically inept as Slade had a soul, had feelings and had needs. However strange and perplex as they might be. Such as the need and wanting to be around the enchanting and somewhat unstable Blackfire.

She reminded him of himself at a younger age. Power hungry, cunning and willing to do whatever was nessasary to win and get what he wanted.

And, to his utter delight, or was it horror, he found himself falling into a sort of attachment with her.

--------------------  
Not Up To You

"I do not love you! I've never loved you, never!"

The air that Raven breathed as she said these words to Aqualad were cold and biting. The temperature was below freezing and yet there they were, atop a huge ship discussing the fate of the marriage their families had forced them into.

---------------  
Freeze

Clinging to Starfire's left hand was something strange and cold. The feeling in her fingers was almost gone and beggining to hurt very much.

"Friend Robin, what is wrong with my hand?" The red haired alien asked the leader of the Titans.

Turning around, the boy wonder's face contorted into a face of horror.

"Star, what happed?!"

"I went outside into the white earth clouds to play and when I re-entered the tower the feeling in my hands turned unpleasent."

"Star, that's frost-bite."

------------------  
Portrait

Dark grey lines crossed about each other as Gizmo tried his hand at art. Jinx had once said it helped her relax and lord knew he needed relaxation as much as anyone else did.

The door to the Hive Five living room opened and the sound of heavy foot-steps coming told Gizmo that Mammoth was in the room and about five or four feet away.

"Anyone ever tell you that your stuff is dark?" The largest Hive member asked, looking over Gizmo's painting. Two large rabbits in brutal combat, ears ripped and blood everywhere.

"What, were you expecting fairy's and dragons?"

-------------------  
Friends? No.

"I find that the moment a woman makes friends with me she becomes jealous, exacting, suspicious and a damn annoyance. I find that whenever I make friends with a woman I become selfish and tyranical." Cyborg continued, sitting on the Titans living room couch with Bumblebee.

"So, here I am. A comfirmed old bachelor and very likely to remain so."

"Sparky, you're seventeen. You can't stay a virgin for much longer."

--------------------  
Kiss, kiss. Bang, bang.

Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop to enjoy it once in a while, you could miss it.

Kid Flash wanted to stop to enjoy life, but that was so hard when life was so freaking slow. But, for a pink haired ex-villian he'd slow down just long enough to fall head over heels for her, leave the occasional rose and hope to God that she'd at least return a little affection to him.

Even if he had to make the first move and give her a peck on the cheek.

"You... You kissed me." Her hand brushed her left cheek, the heat from her blush heating her hand.

"Yeah."

-------------------  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T

"I expect at least a little respect for what I do. But does anyone give me any? Nooo, no!"

"We give you respect. Maybe you don't notice, but we do respect you. And even if the others don't...I do."

Beast Boy shut up then, making sure he had not been mistaken about Raven's words.

-------------------  
Put a spell on you.

The wind swayed the leaves that clung to September's dying tree's trying to retain some former beauty before the first frost of winter.

The two figures fighting among the trees paid no mind to the way the trees looked, or the way the wind blew the leaves. They were more preoccupied with each other. Enemies they were.

But only by a chance, not because they knew each other personally.

In truth, they liked each other. They didn't know why, but they just did.

"You tired yet?" Speedy asked his opponent, his own strength dimming as some of the blood slipped from his shoulder from her attack.

"Mmmm, no. not really. But if you need a break, I don't mind." Cheshire answered in a rather non-threatening way. She was injured and it did hurt, but he didn't need to know that.

"Naw, if you can go on then I can go on."

"Fine."

"Fine..."

Neither moved and the moon cast it's light on them like a spell. Their own shadows entwining with one another. Peacefull and even loving each other.

---------------------  
That's all folks! But leave a review and I'll see what I can do for a sequel.


End file.
